


Как водка с соком

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Бро, - без всяких предисловий начал Джей Ар далеко не самым своим приветливым тоном, - какого хрена ты остановился в том же отеле, что и О’Брайен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как водка с соком

Звонок раздался, стоило Тайлеру сойти с самолета и включить телефон. На экране лучилось голливудской улыбкой лицо Джей Ара, и Тайлер невольно пожалел, что фото было слишком уж располагающим к себе — при одной мысли не ответить совесть начинала воодушевленно поскребывать тонкими коготками где-то внутри.

— Хей, — после недолгих раздумий все же сдался он.

— Бро, — без всяких предисловий начал Джей Ар далеко не самым своим приветливым тоном, — какого хрена ты остановился в том же отеле, что и О’Брайен? Я, конечно, буду, как папочка сейчас, но разве тебе не хватило этого пиздеца в последний раз? От парня одни проблемы, у него в жопе все еще детство играет, а в башке только две извилины — «потрахаться» и «набухаться». Все такими были, но… — он замолчал, видимо, решив, что тишина в трубке слишком подозрительная. — Ты не в курсе, правда?

Девушка, стоящая рядом и ждущая своего багажа, кинула на него короткий взгляд и смущенно улыбнулась. Тайлер с трудом выдавил ответную улыбку и невольно потянулся к переносице пальцами, с силой сжимая — дурацкая привычка, но напряжение снимает мгновенно, жаль, ненадолго.

— Я не в курсе, — согласился он, хватая подъехавший чемодан и спешно ретируясь от явно набравшейся смелости, чтобы подойти, девушки.

— Ну, конечно, — пробормотал Джей Ар, — как всегда, в курсе все, кроме тебя. Твиттер бушует.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул: после утомительного перелета, сил, чтобы удивляться или злиться не осталось, хотелось лишь забраться в душ и смыть пот под тугими струями воды, а потом завалиться спать, часов, хотя бы, на восемь. А уже после работа-работа-работа. И О’Брайену, с очередными закидонами в его непредсказуемой голове, в этом плане места совершенно точно не было.

— Может, быстренько снимешь бронь и свалишь куда подальше? Отелей много, в конце концов, завалишься к кому-нибудь из ребят? К Джемме, например, думаю, она была бы не против…

— Спасибо, бро, все нормально, — ответил Тайлер, выходя из аэропорта и старательно улыбаясь поджидающей его группке девушек. Те пронзительно заверещали, и он как можно более комично выпучил глаза, указывая на телефон, всем своим видом демонстрируя сожаление от невозможности сделать фото или дать автограф. Девчонки расплылись в умиленных улыбках и понимающе закивали, обмахиваясь фотографиями и блокнотиками. По явно хищному блеску в их глазах, Тайлер понял, что как минимум половина из них выследит его до отеля.

— Честно говоря, у меня нет сил, чтобы заниматься всем этим дерьмом, так что я просто завалюсь спать, как только заселюсь, — продолжил он, садясь в такси. — Реально, спасибо за заботу, мужик, но мы, скорее всего, даже не встретимся. По крайней мере, я сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло.

Он коротко попрощался с заметно смущенным Джей Аром: тот почему-то всегда чувствовал неловкость, проявляя заботу о ком бы то ни было, откинулся на мягкую спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.

И да, уже заметно разросшаяся стайка девчонок со все тем же пугающим блеском в глазах действительно поджидала его у отеля, нетерпеливо потряхивая фотографиями и мобильниками. Тайлер мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за то, что, даже смертельно уставший, почти без проблем нацепил на лицо приветливую улыбку.

***

В полтретьего утра в дверь постучали. Возможно, это показалось бы Тайлеру странным, но он благополучно видел уже не первый по счету сон, и, как только раздался настойчивый стук, он сразу же поспешил разобраться, в чем дело, чтобы продолжить свое увлекательное занятие.

За дверью обнаружился О’Брайен.

Так что она была немедленно захлопнута и даже закрыта на замок. Сон как рукой сняло, и Тайлер сдавленно застонал — в конце концов, Джей Ар оказался прав, и простой случайностью тут и не пахло.

В дверь поскреблись: сначала тихонько, кончиками пальцев и ногтями, а потом уже и ударили всем кулаком, после чего раздался голос:

— Я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь. А если не откроешь, то лягу спать на пороге, — голос помолчал, видимо, оценивая обстановку. — Коврик тут ничего такой. Вот люди обрадуются! Вон там уже какой-то парень пасется.

Тайлер зарычал, рывком открывая дверь, и схватил Дилана за ворот футболки, с силой втаскивая внутрь.

— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что я тут останавливаюсь?

Дилан фыркнул.

— А ты зазвездился, я смотрю! Никто мне ничего не говорил, это случайность, — не моргнув и глазом, соврал он. А потом соврал еще раз: - Ну, Боэн.

— Не пизди, Иен тебя терпеть не может, — не удержался Тайлер.

О’Брайен был изрядно потрепанный, явно после бурной вечеринки: от него разило алкоголем, потом и мешаниной из запахов табака и парфюма. Зрачки глаз, пытающихся сфокусироваться на Хеклине, занимали почти всю радужку. Тайлер почувствовал, как тщательно сдерживаемое раздражение полезло наружу, срывая предохранители.

— Какого хрена ты приперся?

— Соскучился.

— Натрахался и решил забежать поздороваться? — уточнил Тайлер.

— Соскучился, — повторил Дилан, подвигаясь к нему и дыша в губы смесью из алкоголя и мятной жвачки.

Когда они только начинали сниматься в «Волчонке», Тайлер был выше на добрых полголовы, однако за пару лет Дилан здорово вымахал и как-то разом сократил это расстояние, перестав казаться неуклюжим подростком. По крайней мере, внешне, не преминул напомнить себе Тайлер. В голове у него, похоже, до сих пор порхали беззаботные бабочки, покуривая зажатые в тонких лапках косячки, и играла веселая попса.

— Дилан, — медленно, словно разговаривая с ребенком, начал Тайлер, отворачиваясь от настойчивых губ, — мы попробовали — не получилось. Потом еще раз попробовали, и еще, и все равно ничего не вышло. Давай не будем начинать снова?

— Но я хочу, — непонимающе нахмурился Дилан.

И Тайлер взбесился. Потому что, в самом-то деле — какого хрена?

— В этой жизни не все происходит потому, что тебе так хочется, мелкий говнюк, — прорычал он, с размаху впечатывая Дилана в стену и выбивая у того воздух из легких. — Тебе мало тех, с кем ты ежедневно трахаешься, так какого хрена ты еще и ко мне прицепился?

— Они все, как водка с соком, — выдохнул тот, облизывая губы и упираясь взглядом в рот Тайлера. — Пьешь — и ни опьянеешь нормально, ни вкусом не насладишься. А ты… ты как водка вечером, и потом сок с похмелья. Отдельно, понимаешь? — мечтательно закончил он, закатывая глаза.

— Ты обдолбался в край. Вот это я отлично понимаю.

— Да, — согласился Дилан, обхватывая его за шею и с силой притягивая к себе. Влажный язык заскользил по губам Тайлера. — Но ты же все равно хочешь меня.

И — Тайлер с удовольствием выставил бы настырного и бесящего до зубовного скрежета О’Брайена за дверь, но тот был прав — он действительно хотел его. Даже такого — обдолбанного, с расширенными зрачками и влажно блестящими, глянцевыми губами. Засранец мог выглядеть, как порнозвезда с мировым именем, не прилагая никаких усилий.

— Ты такая шлюха, — выдохнул он, сдаваясь и притискивая Дилана к стене уже всем телом и целуя в ответ: мокро, без намека на нежность, просто вылизывая его рот языком.

Дилан тут же низко застонал ему в рот, словно все, чего он желал всю жизнь, в один миг вдруг осуществилось, и раскрыл губы шире, раздвигая ноги и притираясь пахом к бедру Тайлера.

— Ага. Трахнешь меня?

— Тебя трясет, идиот, — ответил Тайлер, откидывая голову и давая возможность Дилану тут же присосаться к его шее. — Это отходняк, что ли?

Тот что-то отрицательно промычал в ответ, но его и правда потряхивало: руки, судорожно пытающиеся расстегнуть на Тайлере джинсы, ощутимо дрожали, а дыхание вырывалось из легких слишком часто.

— Отсосать тебе? — спросил Дилан, справившись, наконец, с неподатливым болтом и вжикнул молнией, стягивая узкие джинсы вместе с бельем.

Он опустился на колени, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнул Тайлера к противоположной стороне коридора и, качнувшись вперед, смачно провел языком по стволу и обхватил губами головку, поднимая глаза. Губы у него распухли, и сам он напоминал заправскую проститутку, помимо денег получающую от своего дела еще и изрядную долю удовольствия.

— С-с-сука, — прошипел Тайлер, и Дилан согласно замычал, горло у него завибрировало, посылая по телу неконтролируемую дрожь удовольствия.

Он старательно двигал головой, вбирая член почти до упора, и Тайлер помимо воли вспомнил, как хреново тот делал минет еще два года назад. Очевидно, практика делает свое дело, потому что сейчас он сосал просто _охренительно_ : плотно сжав губы, помогая себе языком и рукой. Жаль, что практиковался Дилан не на нем.

***

Вопреки своему дерьмовому характеру, в постели Дилан всегда становился чертовски нежным. Вместо ожидаемого после бесстыдной прелюдии яростного и быстрого секса, он выгибался, комкал во вспотевших ладонях простынь, долго стонал и лез целоваться.

И сейчас он спрятал лицо в подушке, обхватив ее руками, и глубоко прогнулся в пояснице. Тайлер опустился на него сверху, прикусив кожу рядом с выступающим шейным позвонком, и получил в награду тихий нетерпеливый стон.

— Шлюшка, — нежно шепнул он, когда два пальца сразу же свободно скользнули внутрь.

— Ну, я же не монашка, в самом-то деле, — хмыкнул Дилан, оборачиваясь и хитро глядя на него.

Тайлер потянулся вперед, поцеловал, скользя языком по языку Дилана.

— Давай уже, — шепнул тот ему в губы, отворачиваясь и нетерпеливо толкаясь назад.

— Что давать?

— Боже, серьезно? — простонал Дилан.

— Абсолютно серьезно, — ответил Тайлер, ведя раскрытой ладонью по усеянной родинками спине. — Ты не заслужил, так что проси.

— Трахни меня? Пожалуйста, Тай, я очень, очень хочу твой член. Я так сильно скучал, Тайлер, и никто, кроме тебя, не может так классно… О-о-о-о, — сорвался на стон Дилан, когда Тайлер плавно вошел, придерживая его за бедра и не давая двигаться самостоятельно.

Костяшки пальцев у Дилана побелели — с такой силой он вцепился в наволочку; на шее, прямо под короткими стрижеными волосками выступили капельки пота, медленно скатываясь вперед. Тайлер наклонился, продолжая плавно двигаться, и коснулся их языком, собирая солоноватую влагу. Дилан под ним жалобно застонал, прогибаясь в спине, и Тайлер опустил одну руку ниже, отмечая, что оставил пальцами наливающийся синяк на бледной коже, и обхватил ладонью член, медленно проводя по всей длине и собирая пальцами выступившую на кончике смазку.

Дилан громко задышал — Тайлер знал, что это означает приближение оргазма, так что обхватил его член у основания, легко сжимая.

— Хочешь кончить?

— Да, — выдохнул Дилан, подаваясь бедрами назад, — пожалуйста.

— Мне нравится, когда ты такой смирный, — ухмыльнулся Тайлер, подхватывая его под тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и откидываясь вместе с ним назад, усаживая на себя.

Дилан снова застонал, сжимаясь, и Тайлер сам не сдержал стон — настолько восхитительно это было. Он плавно двинул бедрами — тело Дилана ответило крупной волной дрожи — и прижался губами к влажной шее, легко кусая и одновременно с этим проводя ладонью по члену Дилана. Тот захлебнулся на вдохе, запрокинул голову Тайлеру на плечо и кончил, сжав его изнутри так сильно, что Тайлеру хватило всего лишь пары толчков, чтобы последовать за ним.

***

— Ты человек вообще? — спросил Тайлер, поворачивая голову на подушке, которая сейчас казалась райским облаком.

Поразительно жизнерадостный для человека, неплохо оттусившего, явно перебравшего кое-чего покруче алкоголя, славно трахнувшегося — и все это не больше суток назад, Дилан, лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Еще дня три все будет шикарно. Успею все, что надо. Я уезжаю.

Тайлер согласно мычал что-то непереводимое, вновь уткнувшись мягкую наволочку и неумолимо засыпая, когда на него опустилось тяжелое тело, а теплые губы смачно присосались к шее.

— Хей, Хеклз? — прошептал Дилан.

— Что? — напряженно ответил Тайлер, ожидая очередного неприятного разговора о классной ночи без обязательств.

— Сходим куда-нибудь, когда я вернусь из тура?

— Серьезно?

— Нет, блин, это прикол такой.

— Я бы не удивился, — сказал Тайлер, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Да пошел ты, — Дилан обиженно фыркнул, и Тайлер отметил, что у него покраснели скулы. 

Зашуршала обувь.

— Дилан? — шуршание тут же прекратилось. — Я не против. Но, возможно, мне стоит пару раз тебя продинамить.

Послышался тихий довольный смешок, и дверь хлопнула.

Тайлер улыбнулся, осторожно нащупывая на шее свежий и, в общем-то, довольно болезненный засос.


End file.
